Happy Birthday and Goodbye
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Terima kasih atas kenangan yang kau berikan. Walaupun singkat, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, berkat kau, aku tahu kalau dunia ini sangat kejam. Cinta tidak ada yang abadi. Kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini, sehingga aku.. mengakhiri hidupku. "Happy birthday to me, and Goodbye." DOR! October 10, 2012—00:00


**Happy Birthday and Goodbye**

Diclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto**

Rate: **M (**_**Bloody Scene**_**)**

Genre: **Romance | Angst | Tragedy | Bloody**

Warning: **AU | OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Bloody | Feelnya ga dapet | Alur cepat | Many more.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Darah.

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar sebaris kata tersebut?

Cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau anyir yang menyeramkan atau menjijikan—mungkin itu menurut kalian.

Tetapi, tidak bagiku.

Menurutku, darah adalah cairan kental berwarna merah yang indah.

Darah adalah seni yang indah—menurutku.

Terserah kalian ingin menganggapku aneh, atau apa.

Karena,

Aku tidak perduli.

xxx

Aku kehilangan cahaya hidupku..

Yang aku rasakan hanyalah kehampaan.

Cahayaku pergi, meninggalkan diriku yang sekarang tengah hidup dalam kegelapan.

Hatiku beku.

Karena kau tidak pernah memberikanku kehangatan—seperti dulu.

Adakah kesalahan yang kuperbuat, sehingga kau meninggalkanku?

Hei, kau tahu?

Aku sangat membencimu.

Tidak.

Sepertinya aku salah.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**October 9, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Malam ini begitu dingin di kota Tokyo, Japan. Langit malam ini begitu gelap—hanya ditemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang—tanpa bintang-bintang di sekitarnya. Air hujan turun sangat deras membasahi kota. Dinginnya angin malam berhembus—menusuk tulang, sehingga beberapa orang mulai memasuki rumahnya masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri.

Tapi tidak dengan pria berambut pirang acak-acakan yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya—sambil memandang hujan. Pria manis bermata biru _Sapphire _itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit kelam diatasnya. Ia menatap nanar langit itu, dan tersenyum miris.

'_Beberapa jam lagi, aku berulang tahun,' _batinnya miris.

Pria yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya, tak lupa ia menutup pintu balkon kamarnya.

Kamar pria berkulit tan ini begitu mewah, dengan suasana kamar yang diterangi lampu bersinar biru. Dinding kamarnya terbuat dari kaca yang sangat bening, ditambah lagi dengan lantai yang juga terbuat dari kaca berwarna biru.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri lantai kaca berwarna biru tersebut, sehingga iris mata _Sapphire_-nya menangkap sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju meja itu, dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Perlahan, ia membuka laci meja itu, dan terlihatlah berbagai macam senjata yang tersimpan disana. Pria yang bernama Naruto itu mengambil salah satu senjata yang tersimpan di dalamnya, ia mengambil.. sebuah pisau lipat yang sangat tajam.

Naruto mengangkat pisau lipat itu, sehingga pisau itu memantulkan sebagian wajahnya. Dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya, ia mendekatkan pisau tajam itu ke lengannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menggoreskan pisau tajam itu ke lengannya.

SRAT!

Langsung saja darah segar mengalir deras dari goresan yang ia perbuat.

Naruto menatap darah itu dengan intens.

Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk seringai mengerikan.

Naruto menutup kedua kelopak matanya—mencoba menikmati cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir dari lengannya.

Perlahan, kenangan ia dan mantan kekasihnya memenuhi pikirannya.

* * *

**October 10, 2010**

**00:00**

"_Buka matamu,"_

_Iris biru _Sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak lebar saat matanya melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Tempat ini sangat indah, bahkan sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan tempat ini, ditambah lagi dengan lampu-lampu yang berbentuk tulisan '_Happy Birthday_ Naruto' yang menambah keindahan tempat tersebut._

_Tubuh Naruto menegang saat ia merasakan kedua lengan kekar yang melingkar dipinggangnya._

"Happy Birthday_ Naruto.." bisik pria dibelakang Naruto dengan lembut._

_Naruto tersenyum. "Semua ini kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto yang matanya masih memandang takjub tempat yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya._

"_Hn,"_

_Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Naruto terkekeh kecil—dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang kekasihnya._

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke,"_

"_Hn, sama-sama,"_

_Naruto menutup matanya untuk menikmati suasana menyenangkan seperti ini, "Sasuke—"_

"_Hm?" kekasih Naruto yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu menyahut._

"—_Aku mencintaimu,"_

_Diam._

_Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya._

_Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, "Sasuke?"_

"_Ya, aku juga,"_

_Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum senang—tanpa menyadari keganjilan dari jawaban kekasihnya._

* * *

Air mata jatuh dari kedua iris _Sapphire _Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ti–tidak menjawab dengan perkataan cinta, Sasuke? Kenapa kau hanya menjawab itu? Seharusnya kau menjawab 'Ya, aku juga **mencintaimu**'. Aku be–benar, kan, Sasuke?" gumamnya sambil terisak—tanpa memperdulikan darahnya yang semakin mengalir deras.

* * *

**October 10, 2011**

**00:00**

_Seorang pria berambut pirang itu sedang terduduk dikursi restoran yang sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke—khusus mereka berdua—dengan bosan. Sesekali ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang tadi ia pesan._

_Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah datang, "Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan senyum manisnya._

_Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum datar dan mengucapkan, "_Happy Birthday_ Naruto," lalu segara duduk di depan Naruto._

"_Maaf aku terlambat," kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam jemari Naruto._

"_Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya._

_Sasuke menghela napas, dan memandang Naruto—serius, "Baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan _Happy Birthday_—"_

"_Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," potong Naruto yang sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius dan dingin._

"_Jangan memotong perkataanku," balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin._

_Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah kekasihnya._

_Sasuke menghela napas berat, dan memandang dingin Naruto, "Kita akhiri saja semua ini,"_

_DEG_

_Naruto tertawa kecil, "Apa maksudmu? Mengakhiri apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai._

"_Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Naruto. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menusuk—sambil melepaskan genggamannya yang sebelumnya menggenggam jemari Naruto._

_Naruto menggeleng, dan menatap Sasuke—nanar, "Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih._

_Sasuke mendengus kasar, dan memandang tajam Naruto, "Kita __**akhiri**__ saja semua ini. __**Hubungan**__ kita," ucap Sasuke dengan memberikan penekanan di beberapa perkataannya._

_Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan menatap Sasuke—tidak percaya._

"_Aku __**mencintai **__orang lain," kata Sasuke, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_Cukup._

_Hentikan perkataanmu._

_Jangan dilanjutkan, aku mohon._

"_Kau—"_

"_Aku __**mencintai**__ Sakura. Selama ini.. aku __**menduakanmu**__," potong Naruto dengan nada dingin, dan menusuk._

_Sudah cukup pertahan Naruto._

_Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya, akhirnya mengalir._

_A__–apa?_

_Jadi se–selama ini?_

_DEG_

_Naruto meremas dadanya, "Ti__–tidak mungkin.. hiks.. kau pasti bercanda.." ucap Naruto lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras._

_Sasuke menaikan sudut bibir kanannya, "Aku tidak pernah bercanda," balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menusuk._

_Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah—untuk menahan isakannya, "Ka__–__kau tidak mungkin.. hiks.. melakukan ini.. hiks.. di hari ulang ta__–__tahunku, Sasuke.."_

_Tanpa mendengarkan Naruto, Sasuke berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk._

"Happy Birthday _dan selamat tinggal_,_" selesai mengatakan itu, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto—sebelum Naruto menahan tangannya, "Jangan.. hiks.. tinggalkan a__–aku.." ucap Naruto lirih dengan wajah yang berurai air mata._

_Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar, lalu pergi__—__meninggalkan Naruto yang jatuh terduduk dilantai yang dingin__—__sambil meremas dadanya dengan kencang._

"_Hiks.. Sasuke.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

"_SASUKEEEE!"_

* * *

Sakit.

Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari pada luka yang ia buat.

Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak mata dan menampilkan iris _Sapphire _yang dingin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, matanya menangkap sebuah palet untuk melukis. Masih dengan darah yang mengalir deras, Naruto berjalan untuk mengambil palet tersebut—tanpa memperdulikan darah yang semakin deras mengalir dari lengannya.

Naruto mengambil palet berwarna putih tersebut, ia mendekatkan lengannya yang terluka di atas palet—lalu ia biarkan darah menetes memenuhi palet berwarna putih tersebut—sehingga permukaannya sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah.

Naruto menyeringai.

Masih dengan seringai anehnya, ia menjilat darah yang masih mengalir dari lengannya.

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah kuas untuk melukis—yang terletak disamping kanvas berukuran sedang. Ia mengambil palet berisi darah tersebut, lalu berjalan mendekati kanvas, dan duduk dikursi kecil yang terletak di depan kanvas.

Naruto mengambil kuas yang terletak disamping kanvas, lalu ia menggoreskan ujung kuas itu ke permukaan palet yang sudah dilumuri darah.

Ia menutup matanya, tangannya begerak untuk menggoreskan kuas itu di atas kanvas. Pria manis berambut pirang itu mulai melukis dengan mata terpejam. Namun, semakin ia melanjutkan lukisannya, aura disekitar pria itu semakin mencekam. Ruangan ini entah kenapa jadi menghasilkan hawa dingin.

Naruto tidak perduli dengan aura mencekam dan hawa dingin yang memenuhi kamarnya—ia tetap melukis dengan mata terpejam.

Merasa lukisannya telah selesai, ia membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat apa yang ia lukis. Tanpa sadar, ia melukis wajah mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Ke__–kenapa? Kenapa harus lelaki brengsek itu yang aku lukis?' _batinnya miris. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening mengalir dari iris _Sapphire_-nya.

"Sa–su–ke.." gumam Naruto dengan suara parau—sambil berdiri memandang lukisannya. Air matanya semakin deras keluar dari iris _Sapphire_-nya.

"Ke–kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Kenapa ka–kau lebih memilih dia?" gumamnya terbata-bata.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar, "Kau bilang.. hiks.. kau akan setia dan selalu disampingku. Ta–tapi apa? Kau.. hiks.. meninggalkanku.." gumam Naruto sambil terisak dengan suara serak. Ia menghela napas berat, dan memandang nanar lukisan tersebut.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sampai mengeluarkan darah, "**Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih perempuan itu?!**" teriaknya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

CTAR!

Terdengar suara petir menyambar, ditambah dengan hujan yang semakin deras—membuat ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh isak tangis itu mengeluarkan aura yang semakin mencekam.

Naruto mengambil lukisan yang ia buat, ia raba permukaanya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ha–ha–ha," ia tertawa hambar. Perlahan-lahan ia merobek lukisan itu.

SRAT

"HAHAHAHA," ia tertawa keras saat melihat lukisan itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Pengkhianat," ucapnya dengan suara serak sambil menatap lukisan itu dengan penuh kebencian,

"Kau pengkhianat, Sasuke!"

BRAK!

Teriaknya sambil membanting lukisan itu kelantai.

_Pengkhianat.._

_Pengkhianat.._

_Pengkhianat.._

Kata-kata itu terus menggema dikepalanya, membuat Naruto menggeram frustasi.

Naruto meremas helaian rambut pirangnya dengan wajah yang berurai air mata, dan darah yang mengalir deras dari tangannya, dan telapak tangannya.

"ARRRGGHH!"

BRAK! PRANG!

Teriak Naruto histeris sambil membanting benda-benda disekitarnya.

_Pengkhianat.._

_Pengkhianat.._

"BRENGSEK!"

PRANG!

Naruto meninju kaca yang berukuran hampir sama dengan tinggi badan manusia, sehingga kaca itu retak, dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Naruto menatap dingin jemarinya yang mengeluarkan darah karena pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tertancap di jemarinya.

SRAT! SRAT!

Prang! Prang!

Dengan kasar, Naruto mencabut pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut dengan kasar—lalu melempar kaca itu ke lantai. Jemarinya semakin mengeluarkan darah yang semakin deras.

* * *

**October 10, 2012**

**00:00**

ZRASH! ZRASH!

CTAR! CTAR

Hujan turun semakin deras, dan suara petir-petir menyambar semakin menggila—membuat aura kamar ini semakin mencekam.

Dengan tatapan mata yang dingin, ia berjalan menuju laci yang menyimpan beberapa macam senjata, lalu ia mengambil sebuah.. pistol.

Sambil menggenggam pistol dengan erat, ia berjalan menuju pecahan kaca yang masih tersisa dinding dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin.

"Sasuke, apakah kau bahagia dengan perempuan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang sangat dingin.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia saat kau bersama perempuan itu," Ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu—"

Naruto menyeringai tajam.

"_**Happy birthday to me**__, and_—"

Ia mengangkat pistolnya, dan memposisikan pistol berwarna hitam itu di pelipis kirinya.

"—_**Goodbye**_."

DOR!

Letupan pistol menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

BRUK

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh kelantai—yang terdapat pecahan-pecahan kaca—dengan keras. Karena pecahan-pecahan kaca yang terdapat dilantai, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena pecahan kaca, dan itu membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia terjatuh dengan kepala yang berlubang dan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang kepalanya. Darah semakin deras mengalir, dan membuat darah tersebut menggenangi lantai ruangan, sehingga ruangan tersebut mengeluarkan bau anyir.

Perlahan, ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya—menyembunyikan iris _Sapphire _miliknya. Ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18.

Terima kasih atas kenangan yang kau berikan..

Walaupun singkat, aku sangat menyukainya.

Terima kasih, berkat kau, aku tahu kalau dunia ini sangat kejam.

Berkat kau, aku tahu kalau tidak ada cinta yang abadi.

Kau membawaku jatuh ke dalam cahayamu..

Kau membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam.

Namun, kau meninggalkanku bersama cahayamu..

Sehingga kau meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan.

Kau memilih dia..

Bukan aku.

Sampai akhirnya..

Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini, sehingga aku..

Mengakhiri hidupku.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto \(^o^)/

Entah kenapa, saya malah membuat fict seperti ini (_ _)

Akhirnya, cerita ini berakhir sad ending T.T

Cerita ini seperti cerita saya yang berjudul My Blood, tapi yang ini versi SasuNaru nya. Karena, yang sebelumnya saya membuatnya memakai pair NaruGaa. Jadi, maaf kalau banyak kesamaan^^

Maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan, typo, feelnya gak dapet, dan lain-lain. Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^.^

Untuk cerita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun.

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya :D


End file.
